This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Functional neuroimaging studies have commonly relied on the difference in fMRI signal between event-related brain activity and a resting state. It is assumed that subtracting the resting state brain from event-related brain activity will isolate the regions of the brain involved in performing the specific task being tested during the event. It is becoming accepted that this line of thinking is flawed. The resting state, from which even related activity is subtracted and event related brain activity is determined, is not a resting state at all. Rather certain areas of the brain show a high degree of activity at rest and can become inactive or deactivate during the performance of a task.